Final Smash
Credit to Smashpedia, the Super Smash Brothers wiki. 's Final Smash. ]] A Final Smash is a Special Move introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and which also appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Final Smashes are incredibly powerful in comparison to most other attacks, generally leaving the user invincible for the move's duration, and, if properly executed, usually have the capacity to KO at least one opponent. Final Smashes performed correctly will give a great advantage, and may help to catch up to others in the game, or vice versa. To perform a Final Smash, a player must either destroy a Smash Ball or acquire a "Pity Final Smash". Upon the destruction of the Smash Ball, the character will be engulfed in a multi-colored aura. If too much damage is taken, the Smash Ball will fly out of the character, giving their opponents another opportunity to gain a Final Smash. To perform a Final Smash, simply press the Special Move Button. Multiple Smash Balls can't appear in a match at the same time, but another can reappear after the Final Smash is finished. Types While Final Smashes tend to be unique among characters, there are certain categories they can be sorted into. Here they are. *'Directional' - These Final Smashes launch an attack in a single direction. Depending on the Final Smash, the direction can be controlled, while others are fixed. This kind of Final Smash has a blind spot, usually behind the attacker, where targets can hide. An example of this is the Mario Finale, Mario's Final Smash. *'Focused' - These Final Smashes affect nearby opponents in any direction. Targets can avoid the move by getting out of range, so they're mostly effective in smaller stages. An example of this is Puff Up, Jigglypuff's Final Smash. *'Trapping' - These Final Smashes attack a certain area, grab anyone inside said area (or just a single character), and lay down an inescapable beating. They generally have a small initial range and will fail if there are no targets caught. An example of this is Triforce Slash, Link's Final Smash. *'Stage-Wide' - These Final Smashes affect the whole stage, leaving little or no hiding spots. However, they may be less effective on larger stages. An example of this is PK Starstorm, Ness's Final Smash. *'Transformation' - These Final Smashes only affect the user, who can then rampage around and cause damage. Some transformations buff up the character's existing moveset, while others use a different set of controls. The transformation is unaffected by all status effects except slow time. If the character was slowed before they transform, their speed is still slow. An example of this is the Landmaster, Fox, Falco and Wolf's Final Smash. Final Smashes *Captain Falcon - Blue Falcon *Mario - Mario Finale *Luigi - Negative Zone *Peach - Peach Blossom *Bowser - Giga Bowser *Kamek- Kamek Klones *Donkey Kong - Konga Beat *Diddy Kong - Rocketbarrel Barrage *King K. Rool - The Kredits *Fox - Landmaster *Falco - Landmaster *Link - Triforce Slash *Zelda - Light Arrow *Ganondorf - Beast Ganon *Kirby- Ultra Sword *Pikachu - Volt Tackle *Lucario - Mega Evolution *Ben - Ultimate Forms *Vilgax - Drone Attack *Big Chill - Freeze Over *Charmcaster - Magic Attack *Albedo - Ultimate Forms *Young Ben - Roll About *Four Arms - Earthquake *Isaac - Grand Gaia *Rath - Ultimate Forms *Sora - Final Form *Layton - Puzzle Solved *Chromastone - Crystal Shower *Ike - Great Aether *Palutena - Black Hole Laser Category:SSBW Category:SSBW Final Smashes Category:PokeRob